A (seemingly) quiet Valentine morning gone wrong
by vzlaDavid
Summary: (One-shot) Nino finds out about Adrien's crush over Ladybug; shrugs it off as a simple celebrity crush. Still, he can't avoid teasing Adrien over it. Rated T to be safe. Might be somewhat OoC, too (can this be considered Ladrien? I guess).


It was a quiet morning in the classroom, with only one student in the front row, scribbling something in a paper note, sumerged in thought, with a dreamily happy expression on his face.

 _Maybe she'll reply to this one as well, just as she did last year!,_ the student in the front row of the classroom thought. He was indeed writing a Valentine note. It was February 14th, the day of love and friendship, and he hoped something special could happen just as it happened last year! The girl he fell in love with, he wrote a Valentine note to her last year, and she replied back! Just remembering, a dreamy sigh escaped his lips.

"So, who's the lucky girl, lovebird?" came a sudden voice in the classroom, a boy with headphones on his neck, wearing glasses, and a cap, entered the classroom and was looking at the 'lovebird' with a teasing grim.

"Oh, uh, er... h-hey Nino! Y-you came early to school tonight, huh?" said the blonde boy, in a weak and frail attempt to change subject.

"Pfft! As if you're one to talk! Dude, you were already here daydreaming about the love of your life when I came in." said Nino, stubborn on not letting the scandalous subject drop out.

"Uh... ah... n-no I wasn't... uh... daydreaming... I was... er..." the blonde tried to defend himself.

"... Thinking about the love of your life? Come on Adrien, you suck at lies. Besides, it's Valentine's day. I'm not stupid. Spill out the details, dude" said Nino.

"It's... nothing special, Nino. It's just a, uh, teenage crush, I guess. Right? Nothing to- HEY!" he said as Nino grabbed the Valentine note Adrien was writing, teasing grin getting scarely wide. "NINO, GIVE ME THE NOTE BACK! Please?" Adrien said, but the only response he got was a shake of head from his friend. Nino started to clear his throat, and Adrien instantly caught what that meant "N-NINO DON'T YOU DARE!"

... Ignoring his friend Nino began reading the note out loud, since they were still alone in the classroom:

 _Dear Ladybug,_

 _Even after a whole year, I still can't stop thinking about you. About how beautiful you are, how brave... how smart. There's not a passing moment when I don't think about you, about your bluebell eyes filled with determination, about your beautifully blue hair, arranged neatly into charmingly cute ponytails... about how just perfect you are in every aspect, never doubting to jump into danger, always saving the day... you're truly Paris's greatest super hero... I just wish we could become closer together._

 _Yours truly, Adrien Agreste._

Luckily he either didn't catch or mind the poorly covered in lines 'Ch' right after the 'Yours truly'. Nor did Nino really understand what he really meant when he says he wishes they could become closer. He feels kind of relieved.

An odd chortle interrupts him from his relief, however, and the chortle soon erupts into full laughter. "DUUUUDE!" he manages to say between laughs.

"Nino! I-it's not funny!... I-is it?" Adrien said a bit too low, feeling mocked. Feeling kinda bad for his friend, Nino forced his laughter to stop... unsuccesfully. Only stopping after at least a minute. Or less. Neither of them knew, really. "Nino?"

"Uh, sorry dude. It's just that... haha... I-I just find it ironic, you know? That's it, don't worry"

"Uh? Why... what's so ironic?" Adrien asked, legitimately confused.

"I mean, dude, just think about it! A celebrity... with a celebrity crush! That's what's so ironic to me!"

Feeling legitimately offended by this bold assumption, Adrien defended himself "WHAT? NINO, IT'S NOT A CELEBRITY CRUSH! I do love Ladybug! " he shouted perhaps a bit too loud, still, as far as they were concerned, they were alone... right?

"Uh, yeah dude. I totally believe you. A LOT of guys have a celebrity crush over Ladybug. What with her being a super hero and all. Just face it, dude." An idea came into Nino's head and a wicked grin appeared in his face. "And just imagine her in her much thight polka-dotted suit! Duuude! Can you imagine her, huh?" Nino teased his friend.

Blushing, Adrien started 'imagining' Ladybug in her 'much tight' suit way too easily (maybe due to him being Chat Noir, but his friend didn't know this, nor did he know how easily he saw Ladybug in his own imagination) what his friend did know however was that Adrien started blushing even harder than before, obviously not left unnoticed. "Huh. Letting imagination run TOO wild, aren't you? Calm down a bit, dude." Nino said finishing with a wink.

Just before he could defend himself again, a third presence made itself clear by saying "U-uh..." and the two guys looked at the source of the sound. What they saw was a blue-haired asian girl with a shocked expression on her face. Wait, what? How long was she here?! How much did she hear?!

Adrien tried to take the opportunity to get away from the conversation about Ladybug "U-uh hi, Marinette! G-good morning..." he said, with still a betraying blush on his face. In response, all the girl did was stutter something then run away from the classroom while screaming. He swears he could see a faint red on the bluenette's face before she darted off.

While Nino was trying to contain his laughter, Adrien had a shocked expression in his face as well. Adrien rested his head on the table and constantly scratched his hair. "Oh man, now she must think I'm a sick pervert and hates me!"

Nino started laughing upon hearing this, and Adrien let out a load groan after hearing the laughter. "Thanks Nino" Adrien said after a while.

 **A/N: so this is my first fic I'm publishing, I just had this silly idea of Nino somehow realising Adrien loves Ladybug then shrugging it off as a celebrity crush... and that silly idea turned into this. I was kinda happy with the results of this then decided to publish it! Hope you liked it!**

 **Well oops, apparently I messed up the note during edition. I fixed it. Sorry?...**


End file.
